


Rainy Boneheads

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi walk together in the rain, with the tall lanky man in purple not being able to handle it while the skeletal reptile laughs at him for it.





	Rainy Boneheads

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were both out in the rain, the two defensive characters coming back from a soaked tennis match as they managed to conclude it just as the storm started, with the two walking through the condensed drenched Neo Bowser City at night, the wet skyscrapers surrounding the twisted roads highlighting the constant downpour. Waluigi was particularly grumpy as he was in his personal favorite set of overalls, which were not designed to be so wet, which in turn made Dry Bowser enjoy the odd sight of the dastardly elf like man place on a bunch of coats he had stuffed in his damp purple cap.

"Wah... this is crazy!" Waluigi complained as he was wearing seven different purple coats all at once. "Why do I always do these stupid things with you?"

Dry Bowser huffed as he let the rain roll down his charcoal shell, the skeletal reptile not affected by his. "What's wrong, old man, can't handle getting a bit wet?"

Waluigi groaned as he folded his lanky arms together. "It's not the rain, it's being forced to go on stupid adventures with you!"

"So you just don't want to be around me, huh?" Dry Bowser chuckled. "What, am I too handsome for you to handle?"

"Wah! Don't make me gag!" Waluigi snapped as he stuck his tongue out in disgust, flinching his body from the very notion.

"It's kind of too late for that..." Dry Bowser huffed as he brushed back his wet red hair.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Waluigi snapped as he then whacked Dry Bowser's skull off his bony body using his racket. "Well let's see how you like it!"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as his skull bounced on the rainy streets of the neon lit metropolis, with his headless body grabbing Waluigi and smacking the lanky man several times on the pavement like a ragdoll. Waluigi screamed in pain as he could feel cramps in his body from every whack, with Dry Bowser rolling his skull back to his body, after giving Waluigi a well deserved headbutt to the face.

"Next time, don't be stupid." Dry Bowser pointed out as he waggled his right index finger, smirking as he winked.

Waluigi grumbled as he had to lie on the ground due to being in so much pain from all the whacking done to him. "Wah... you're the one who started this garbage..."

"But you're the one who insisted on pushing it," Dry Bowser said as he picked up Waluigi's limp body, much to the dismay of the latter as he screamed in pain. "If you didn't want this to spiral out of control, then don't say anything."

"What, so I'm suppose to keep my wanderful mouth shut the whole time?" Waluigi growled as he could still feel his body twitching in pain.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he rubbed Waluigi's soaked brown hair. "It would certainly help. I think you could go without injuring your mouth like so."

"Are you saying I'm too loud?" Waluigi yelled as he got enough strength back temporarily to punch Dry Bowser in the face, which caused his skull to spin around several times as his eyeballs bounced within the dark empty space within the skull.


End file.
